un irresistible romance
by mayratolaba30
Summary: Peeta Mellark viaja a Londres con su hermana y su prima con la intención de buscarles maridos a ambas y regresar a su hogar en Yorkshire donde espera estar, solo y tranquilo. Una vez en la capital,Katniss Everdeen, antigua amiga suya y viuda de un camarada de armas de Peeta, le ofrece ayuda en su búsqueda. En El camino los dos se enamoran, pero ella tiene mas de un secreto que cont
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aca les traigo una adaptación de un romance irresistible con mi pareja favorita espero que les guste besos. Dejen comentarios

Los personajes son suzane Collins.

La historia es de Mary Balog

Uno tenía siempre una sensación de grata expectativa al entrar en Londres aunque tuviera que atravesar los sectores periféricos más pobres y populosos antes de llegar a May fair y sus espléndidas mansiones y calles.

La ciudad emanaba un inconfundible aire de vitalidad y la promesa de concurridas y variadas actividades que llenaban todos los días de la estancia en la capital. Resultaba aún más emocionante llegar al comienzo de la temporada social de primavera, cuando todas las damas de la alta sociedad convergían en la ciudad, supuestamente para que sus maridos pudieran ocupar sus escaños en una de las dos Cámaras y dirigir los destinos de la nación.

Pero ésa era sólo una pequeña parte del motivo —una excusa, por decirlo así—, del éxodo general de las fincas rurales, de los centros populares más reducidos y de los balnearios. Los miembros de la flor y nata acudían a Londres en primavera para divertirse. Y no cabe duda de que se divertían con la impresionante cantidad de bailes, cenas, conciertos, desayunos venecianos y fiestas al aire libre, por no hablar de la asistencia a teatros, visitas a jardines recreativos, paseos a pie y en coche por el elegante Hyde Park o excursiones para contemplar las atracciones turísticas, como la Torre de Londres, o simplemente ir de compras en Bond Street u Oxford Street. Llegar un soleado día primaveral constituía un atractivo adicional.

El viaje desde Yorkshire había sido largo y tedioso, y buena parte del mismo lo habían realizado con un tiempo desapacible y nuboso, incluido algún que otro chubasco que les había impedido avanzar con normalidad. El barro en las carreteras siempre imponía respeto, por más que uno estuviera impaciente por poner fin a un largo viaje. Pero aunque la mañana había estado nublada, el cielo se había despejado durante la tarde y había salido el sol.

—¿Es esto, Peeta? —preguntó la señorita Annie Cresta con asombro acercándose más a la ventanilla—. ¿Esto es Londres?

Quizá fuera una pregunta estúpida, puesto que llevaban un buen rato aproximándose a la capital y era imposible confundir Londres con uno de los pueblos por los que habían pasado durante el trayecto. Pero sir Peeta Mellark la interpretó principalmente como una pregunta retórica y sonrió al observar la expresión de asombro de su hermana.

Aunque había cumplido veinte años, su experiencia del mundo se había limitado hasta ahora a la finca rural que tenían en Yorkshire y a los pocos kilómetros que la circundaban.

—Sí, esto es Londres —respondió él—. Casi hemos llegado, Annie.

—Tiene un aspecto sucio y desagradable —dijo la joven que iba sentada muy tiesa junto a Annie, mirando con gesto displicente por la ventanilla sin acercarse a ella.

Madge. Su prima materna, la señorita Madge Undersee, y pupila de Peeta pese a su avanzada edad —tenía veinticuatro años— y la relativa juventud de él. Peeta tenía treinta y uno.

A menudo pensaba que Madge era una cruz con la que tenía que cargar. La joven podría haber empleado el segundo epíteto —« desagradable» — para describirse a sí misma.

—Cuando lleguemos a Mayfair cambiarás de opinión —le aseguró él.

—Fíjate, Lavinia —dijo Annie sin volver la cabeza frente a la ventanilla —mira cuánta gente y cuántos edificios.

—Desengáñate, esto no es Jauja. Pero aún no hemos llegado a Mayfair. Espero que no te lleves un chasco nada más llegar, Annie. Nathaniel frunció los labios.

Su prima tenía un sentido del humor corrosivo.

—Apenas puedo creer que estemos aquí —dijo Annie—. Te aseguro que pensé que nos tomabas el pelo cuando después de Navidad propusiste que viniéramos, Peeta. ¿Crees que recibiremos muchas invitaciones? En Bowood eres una persona muy importante, pero aquí eres tan sólo un baronet.

—Soy un caballero con dinero y tierras, Annie —respondió él a su hermana—. Eso es suficiente. Nos invitarán a todas partes. No temas, al término de la temporada social, habré encontrado a dos buenos partidos para las dos. O los habrá encontrado Cashmere.

Cashmere, la hermana mayor de Peeta y Annie, tenía dos años más que él y era la esposa del barón Brutus. Iba a venir también a Londres con su marido con el expreso propósito de patrocinar y hacer de carabina a su hermana menor y a su prima, las únicas mujeres de la familia que quedaban por casar.

Eran seis, contando a Madge. Dos de ellas se habían casado antes de que Peeta regresara a casa dos años antes, a instancias de su padre, que estaba delicado de salud. Había permanecido ausente varios años, primero como oficial de caballería con los ejércitos de Wellington, durante las Guerras Peninsulares y Waterloo, y después de haber vendido su nombramiento militar, otro año o más entregándose a toda suerte de excesos y libertinajes con sus amigos.

Pero había regresado a casa, aunque a regañadientes, había enterrado a su padre tres meses más tarde y había asumido la vida de un rico hacendado dedicado a regentar su propiedad, la cual había estado un tanto abandonada durante los dos últimos años de la vida de su padre. Había casado a dos de sus hermanas con respetables caballeros y sólo le quedaba por casar a estas dos, las cuales vivían con él bajo su tutela. Siguiendo la sugerencia que Cashmere había hecho durante las fiestas navideñas, había decidido llevarlas a Londres, al gran mercado del matrimonio.

Sería un alivio ver a las dos últimas mujeres de su familia convertidas en unas respetables señoras casadas, para poder disfrutar al fin solo de su casa y de su vida. Uno de los principales motivos por el que había comprado su nombramiento había sido el deseo de escapar de un hogar plagado de mujeres. No es que no quisiera a sus hermanas. Pero la paciencia de un hombre tiene límites. Jamás había imaginado que en la flor de su vida tendría que dedicar varios años a organizar bodas para sus hermanas y Madge.

—Estoy segura, Peeta —dijo Annie—, que habrá un montón de mujeres más bonitas que yo, y más jóvenes. No creo que atraiga a muchos pretendientes.

—¿De modo que deseas atraer a muchos pretendientes, Annie? —inquirió él sonriendo y haciéndole un guiño—. ¿No te conformas con un caballero rico y apuesto, que te ame y tú a él?

La preocupación se borró del rostro de Annie y se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto que me conformo con un caballero de esas características — respondió. Peeta sospechaba que Annie había sufrido algún desengaño amoroso. Su hermana menor se había casado hacía casi un año.

Pero su esposo, un joven y agradable caballero de posición acomodada, que había alquilado una propiedad no lejos de Bowood unos meses antes de que él regresara a casa, al parecer había dirigido sus atenciones a Annie antes de hacerle la corte a Primrose.

Annie, una joven de corazón bondadoso e inquebrantable sentido de la lealtad, solía quedarse con frecuencia en casa en lugar de asistir a fiestas en el pueblo y otras diversiones con sus hermanas. Se quedaba para hacer compañía a su achacoso padre, cuyo estado de salud siempre parecía empeorar cuando sus hijas tenían previsto participar en una excursión o asistir a una fiesta. De modo que su pretendiente había decidido cortejar a Primrose, que era más accesible.

Veinte años era una edad avanzada para que una muchacha fuera presentada en sociedad. Pero tampoco demasiado, y menos en el caso de una joven con la delicada belleza y el carácter dulce de Annie, la cual percibiría una dote más que generosa. Peeta no tenía realmente motivos para temer por ella. Pero Madge…

—No me mires así, Pee —dijo ésta cuando él fijó sus ojos en ella mucho antes de que éstos pudieran asumir una expresión que pudiera interpretarse como de censura—. Accedí a venir. Incluso accedí de buen grado, puesto que deseaba ver Londres y visitar todas las galerías y museos. Incluso reconozco que me complacerá que me vista una modista que probablemente conoce su oficio, de la que Cashmere me ha hablado muy bien. Y, por supuesto, será interesante asistir a bailes y presenciar los caprichos de la naturaleza humana que exhiben sus miembros más adinerados y privilegiados. Pero te advierto que nada, absolutamente nada, conseguirá convencerme para que ocupe mi lugar en el mercado del matrimonio. Te lo agradezco, pero no estoy en venta.

Peeta suspiró para sus adentros. No había ningún rasgo delicadamente atractivo en Madge. Era una belleza impresionante, un hecho sorprendente dado que de niña tenía el pelo de color rubio dorado y antes de que él abandonara su hogar se había convertido en una joven larguirucha y desgarbada, pecosa y con unos dientes enormes que no concordaban con su rostro. Pero a su regreso Peeta había comprobado que su pelo había experimentado una interesante transformación, de un rubio dorado a un rubio castaño casi obcuro, que las pecas habían desaparecido, que sus dientes, fuertes, blancos y regulares, concordaban perfectamente con su rostro, realzando su belleza, y que su figura armonizaba con su estatura. A lo largo de los años Madge —que tenía veinticuatro— había rechazado probablemente a todo buen partido, y a algún que otro caballero menos adecuado, que vivía en un radio de veinticinco kilómetros de la casa, por no mencionar a varios que habían llegado a la comarca por uno u otro motivo y nada les habría complacido más que abandonarla con una esposa dorada. Madge no tenía la menor intención de casarse jamás, según había declarado. Peeta empezaba a creerla. Era una idea deprimente.

—No pongas esa cara de tristeza, Pee —dijo la joven—. Podrías librarte de mí en un pispás si no fueras tan obcecado y me entregaras mi fortuna. ¡Por el amor de Dios, tengo veinticuatro años!

—Madge —dijo Annie con tono de reproche. Annie se comportaba siempre como una verdadera dama. Nunca pronunciaba el nombre de Dios en vano.

—No tengo derecho a manejar mi fortuna hasta que me case o cumpla treinta años —continuó—. Si papá viviera aún, sería como para matarlo por haber incluido una cláusula tan gótica en su testamento.

Peeta estaba de acuerdo con ella. Pero no podía alterar el testamento. Y aunque podría haber permitido que su prima instalara su residencia en algún lugar bajo su vigilancia —tal como ella anhelaba, aunque sospechaba que lo de « vigilarla» no entraba en los cálculos de la joven—, prefería verla casada con alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella y le procurara cierta felicidad. Lavinia no era feliz. Annie sofocó una exclamación de asombro antes de que él pudiera responder —aunque lo cierto era que no tenía nada que decir que no hubiera dicho hasta la saciedad durante los dos últimos años— e hizo que miraran de nuevo por la ventanilla.

—¡Fijensen! —exclamó—. ¡Ay, Peeta! Tenía las manos oprimidas contra el pecho mientras contemplaba las calles y los edificios de Mayfair como si estuvieran realmente pavimentados con oro.

—Confieso que Londres mejora con cada medio kilómetro —declaró Madge. Peeta inspiró profundamente y espiró despacio. A su regreso había comprobado inopinadamente que la vida en el campo le complacía, pero se alegraba de haber vuelto a la ciudad. Y aunque su hermana y su prima creían que él había venido con el único propósito de presentarlas en sociedad y buscarles marido, sólo acertaban en parte. Sus tres mejores amigos iban a venir también a Londres y le habían escrito rogándole que fuera a reunirse con ellos.

Habían servido juntos como oficiales de caballería y habían entablado una amistad basada en experiencias compartidas, peligros compartidos, una necesidad compartida de quitar hierro a todos los peligros y adversidades y vivir la vida plenamente, tanto en el campo de batalla como fuera de él. Otro oficial de caballería compañero de ellos les había apodado los Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis por su tendencia a encontrarse siempre en el lugar donde la batalla era más intensa y encarnizada. Habían vendido sus nombramientos después de Waterloo y habían celebrado durante varios meses el que los cuatro hubieran sobrevivido.

Marvel jhontson, conde de Haverford, y Cato Mavuels, vizconde de Rawleigh, se habían casado. Ambos tenían un hijo varón. Ambos pasaban buena parte del tiempo en sus fincas rurales, Ken en Cornualles y Rex en Kent.

Gale Howthorne, barón de Pelham, estaba soltero y no había sentado aún cabeza, y era el único que experimentaba todavía el deseo y la necesidad de gozar de todos los placeres que ofrecía la vida que al principio habían sentido todos. Peeta no había visto a ninguno de ellos desde hacía casi dos años, pero todos habían permanecido en estrecho contacto. Los otros tres iban a pasar la primavera en Londres.

Peeta no había tardado mucho en decidir que se reuniría con ellos allí, tanto más dado que había estado dándole vueltas a la sugerencia de Cashmere. Pero había otra razón por la cual había venido a la ciudad. La idea de casarse le producía un fuerte rechazo, aunque había varias muchachas solteras que vivían cerca de su propiedad y tenía numerosas parientas más que dispuestas a hacer de casamenteras.

Es más, Cashmere había declarado abiertamente su intención no sólo de buscar marido para Annie y Madge en Londres, sino de buscar esposa a su hermano. Pero durante los dos últimos años había vivido rodeado de mujeres. Anhelaba el momento en que su casa le perteneciera a él solo, entrar y salir cuando quisiera, ser ordenado o desordenado, apoyar sus botas sobre el escritorio en su biblioteca si lo deseaba, e incluso sobre el mejor sofá del cuarto de estar.

Anhelaba el momento en que pudiera entrar en cualquiera de los saloncitos que utilizaba durante el día sin mirar a su alrededor temiendo ver otro pañito bordado o de ganchillo adornando la superficie de una mesa, el respaldo de un sofá o los brazos de una butaca. Anhelaba el momento en que pudiera permitir que un par de sus perros favoritos entraran en la casa.

Hasta aca el primero. No se olviden de opinar. Besos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gracias a los que pasan a leer dejen sus comentarios. Besos

Los personajes son de Suzane Collins

Y la historia es de Mary Balogh

Capitulo 2:

No tenía la menor intención de sustituir a sus hermanas y a su prima por una

esposa, la cual permanecería forzosamente a su lado el resto de su vida,

encargándose de la intendencia de su hogar para la supuesta comodidad de él.

Estaba decidido a seguir soltero, al menos durante varios años. Ya tendría tiempo

de casarse cuando hubiera cumplido los cuarenta, suponiendo que para entonces

no pudiera reprimir el sentimiento de culpa de no haber procurado tener un

heredero para Bowood.

Pero aunque estaba firmemente decidido a no casarse, sentía una necesidad

casi abrumadora de tener una mujer.

A veces le asombraba e incluso alarmaba percatarse de que hacía casi dos años que no había tenido una. Sin embargo, durante los años que había pasado en el ejército había sido un joven tan fogoso, e incluso más, que sus compañeros; a Marvel, a cato, a Eden y a él nunca les habían

faltado mujeres dispuestas a acostarse con ellos. Y los meses después de

Waterloo habían constituido una continua orgía, al menos así era como él los

recordaba. Suponía que había dedicado algunas noches a dormir. O quizá no.

En el campo era casi imposible satisfacer sus naturales apetitos masculinos

sin tomar una esposa.

Pero Londres era distinto. Annie y Madge eran sin duda su principal responsabilidad. Pero no ocuparían todo su tiempo.

Habría todo tipo de actividades reservadas únicamente a las mujeres, y Cashmere sería una celosa carabina. Por lo demás, podría disponer de sus noches como quisiera, salvo en las ocasiones en que hubiera un baile, las cuales, pensó, serían muy frecuentes.

Estaba decidido a saciar sus apetitos plenamente durante su estancia en la

ciudad. Eden sin duda podría hacerle un par de sugerencias al respecto.

Sí, se alegraba de estar de vuelta en Londres. Su carruaje se detuvo frente a

una casa de fachada elevada y elegante aspecto en Upper Brook Street. Era la

casa que Peeta había alquilado para la temporada social. Sabía que no estaba

lejos de Park Lañe o de Hy de Park. Estaba situada en uno de los mejores barrios

de May fair.

Se bajó rápidamente del coche incluso antes de que el cochero colocara los

escalones, y alzó la vista para contemplar la casa. Durante sus estancias en

Londres siempre se había alojado en un piso de soltero. Pero con una hermana y

una prima a las que presentar en sociedad, era necesario alquilar una casa.

Era agradable poder estirar las piernas y aspirar aire fresco. Se volvió para ayudar a

las jóvenes a apearse del coche.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente una dama estaba sentada, sola, ante el

escritorio del cuarto de estar de su casa, en Sloan Terrace, acariciándose la

barbilla con la pluma que sostenía mientras examinaba las cifras anotadas

ordenadamente en el papel frente a ella. Acariciaba suavemente con su pie

calzado en una zapatilla el lomo de su perra, una collie que dormitaba satisfecha

debajo del escritorio.

Había dinero suficiente sin que tuviera que echar mano de sus escasos

ahorros. Había pagado hacía una semana las facturas del carbón y de las velas;

ambos artículos representaban un elevado gasto. No tenía que preocuparse por

los sueldos de sus tres sirvientes, pues estaban cubiertos por una subvención del

gobierno. Y la casa era suya, cedida por el mismo gobierno que le había

concedido la subvención.

El dinero de la pensión trimestral que había recibido la semana pasada —con el que había pagado las facturas del carbón y de las velas

— bastaría para saldar esta nueva deuda.

Desde luego, no podría comprarse el nuevo vestido de noche que se había

prometido ni los nuevos botines. Ni el sombrero que había visto en una tienda en

Oxford Street hacía dos días cuando había salido con su amiga Enorbaria, el día

antes de que le presentaran esta nueva deuda.

Deuda. ¡Qué lamentable eufemismo! Durante unos momentos sintió una

opresión en la boca del estómago al tiempo que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Respiró lentamente y obligó a su mente a analizar los aspectos prácticos de la

situación.

Podía prescindir perfectamente del sombrero. De todos modos era un

capricho. Pero el vestido de noche…

Katniss suspiró en voz alta. Hacía dos años que había adquirido su

último vestido de noche. Y éste, aunque lo había elegido para su presentación en

Carlton House nada menos que al regente, el príncipe de Gales, era de un insulso

color azul oscuro, de seda, de un diseño de lo más conservador. Aunque ya se

había quitado el luto, había pensado que la ocasión requería una extremada

moderación. Era el vestido de noche que venía luciendo desde entonces.

Había confiado en adquirir uno nuevo este año. Aunque la invitaban

prácticamente a todas partes, no solía aceptar invitaciones a las fiestas y bailes

más suntuosos que ofrecía la alta sociedad.

Pero este año, se sentía obligada a asistir al menos a algunos de ellos. Este año el vizconde de Houghton, su cuñado, hermano de su difunto esposo, había venido a la ciudad con su familia. Rue, que tenía dieciocho años, iba a ser presentada en sociedad. Katniss sabía que Caesar y Octavia confiaban desesperadamente en encontrar un buen partido para su hija durante los próximos meses. No eran ricos y el año que viene no podrían permitirse el lujo de volver a Londres para la temporada social.

Pero se portaban muy bien con ella. Pese a que su padre había sido un

tratante de carbón, aunque muy rico, y el padre de Gloss se había resistido a

que ella se casara con su hijo, Caesar y Octaviahabían tratado siempre con

gran generosidad desde la muerte de Gloss.

Les habría complacido poder concederle una casa y una pensión. Ahora querían que asistiera con ellos a los eventos más importantes de la temporada social.

Por supuesto, les beneficiaría ser vistos en público con ella, aunque Katniss no

creía que ésa fuera la única razón que les motivaba. Lo cierto era que Gloss, el

comandante Gloss Almitrage, que había combatido como oficial de caballería

durante los años de la guerra en Portugal y España, cumpliendo siempre con su

deber, sin tratar de destacar nunca, había muerto en Waterloo en un acto de

extraordinario valor.

Había salvado las vidas de varios superiores, incluyendo el duque de Wellington, y luego había desafiado el fuego enemigo, a pie, para rescatar a un modesto teniente que había sido derribado de su montura. Ninguno de ellos había sobrevivido. Gloss había sido hallado abrazado al joven, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, cuando se disponía a trasladarlo a un lugar seguro. Gloss había sido citado en unos partes de guerra. El propio duque de

Wellington le había citado. Su proeza, que había culminado en su muerte cuando

trataba de salvar a un subordinado, había atraído la atención del príncipe de

Gales, un caballero de gran corazón, y un año después de su muerte, el

comandante Armitage había recibido un homenaje en Carlton House y una

condecoración póstuma.

Su viuda, que había demostrado su entrega siguiendo a la tropa, por así decirlo, durante todas las campañas de la Guerra Peninsular y Waterloo, no debía sufrir debido a la muerte de un hombre tan valiente. Había sido recompensada con una modesta vivienda en un decoroso barrio de Londres y los servicios de tres criados. Le había sido concedida una pensión que, aunque modesta, le permitía no depender económicamente ni de su cuñado ni de su hermano, quien recientemente había asumido las riendas del negocio a la muerte de su padre.

Gloss apenas había dejado nada a su viuda. La cuantiosa dote que le había

inducido a casarse con ella —aunque Katniss estaba convencida de que también

había sentido afecto por su persona— se había agotado durante su matrimonio.

La vida había sido bastante agradable durante un año después de que ella

asistiera a Carlton House.

Por alguna razón el acontecimiento había suscitado un gran interés. Había sido publicado en toda la prensa londinense e incluso en algunos periódicos provinciales. Katniss había comprobado que en ausencia de

Gloss, era ella quien se había convertido en la heroína de la nación. Aunque hija

de un comerciante y viuda del hijo menor de un vizconde, una persona

decididamente modesta, era muy solicitada. Todas las anfitrionas querían

alardear de haber invitado a su casa a la señora Katniss Armitage.

Katniss adquirió la costumbre de relatar anécdotas sobre su vida como esposa de un oficial de caballería que seguía a la tropa.

Incluso el año pasado, cuando pensó que su fama se disiparía, ésta había

cobrado de pronto renovado vigor cuando el teniente Senecca Crane, hijo menor del

conde de Hardcastle, un oficial y compañero de Gloss por quien éste no sentía ninguna simpatía, se había presentado en Londres y había decidido amenizar las

veladas de la alta sociedad con el relato de la vez en que Gloss, arriesgando su

vida, había salvado la suya cuando él apenas era un simple alférez y había

corrido un grave peligro debido a su imprudencia e ingenuidad.

La anécdota había deleitado a la flor y nata. Su historia de amor con la viuda

del comandante Armitage había continuado sin la menor merma.

Pero un buen día Crane le empezó a reclamar el pago de la primera de las

grandes deudas, como ella las consideraba. Había sido tan ingenua que había

supuesto que sería también la última.

Pero al cabo de un mes hubo otra, más cuantiosa. Esta vez había confiado en que fuera la última. La esperanza había florecido durante el invierno, cuando Crane no le había reclamado el pago de ninguna más.

Pero había vuelto ocurrir. Ayer mismo. Una nueva deuda, algo mayor que la

segunda.

Y esta vez Katniss lo había comprendido. Había pasado la noche en vela

paseándose por la habitación consciente de que su confortable mundo había

desaparecido, quizá para siempre. Esta vez no albergaba esperanza alguna. Ésta

no sería la última deuda que Crane le reclamaría. Ni mucho menos.

Ella sabía que seguiría tratando de saldarlas. Sabía que debía hacerlo. No sólo

por sí misma. Pero ¿cómo saldaría la próxima? ¿Con sus ahorros? ¿Y la deuda

que Crane le reclamaría a continuación?

Dejó la pluma y agachó la cabeza. Cerró los ojos en un intento de frenar la

sensación de mareo que la amenazaba. Era preciso afrontar la vida día a día.

Ésa era la principal lección que había aprendido durante sus años con el ejército, era

eso. Aunque a veces ni siquiera era día a día, sino hora a hora e incluso minuto a

minuto. Pero había que afrontar cada problema a su tiempo.

Sintió un morro frío restregándose contra su mano y la alzó para dar una

palmadita a la perra en la cabeza y sonreír con pesar.

—Muy bien, _Moly_ —dijo como si ésta se lo hubiera sugerido—, afrontaré los

problemas día a día. Aunque para tomar prestada la expresión que solía utilizar

Gloss, estoy en un lío de órdago.

 _Moly_ levantó la cabeza para invitarla a que se la rascara debajo de la barbilla.

La puerta del cuarto de estar se abrió de pronto y Katniss alzó la cabeza,

sonriendo alegremente.

—Tía Katniss —dijo Rue Armitage animadamente—, no podía seguir

durmiendo un momento más. Qué alivio comprobar que ya estás levantada.

Bájate, _Molly_ , no seas pesada. Mamá va a llevarme esta mañana para la última

prueba de mi nuevo vestuario, y por la tarde iremos a dar un paseo en coche por

el parque. Nos llevará papá. Dice que todo el mundo da un paseo en coche por el

parque a esas horas.

—Y tú estás impaciente por regresar a casa y gozar con los emocionantes

eventos que te esperan —dijo Katniss, levantándose después de guardar el papel

con los cálculos que había hecho en uno de los cajones al fondo de su escritorio.

La tarde del día anterior Rue se había mostrado tan nerviosa debido a la

emoción que llevaba acumulada que Katniss había sugerido que regresaran dando

un paseo a Sloan Terrace para que pasara la tarde y la noche allí. La joven se

había apresurado a aceptar. Pero ahora, claro está, temía perderse algo. Pronto

—dentro de dos días, por la noche— todas las actividades que aguardaba con

impaciencia comenzarían con el primer baile importante de la temporada en

casa de lady Shelby.

—¿Quieres que desayunemos y luego demos un paseo a pie por el parque? —

propuso Katniss—. A esta hora de la mañana hay poca gente y es una delicia. Y

parece que hará un día tan espléndido como ayer. No es necesario que te pongas

a corretear por la habitación con una alegría tan exuberante, _Molly_. Primero

tenemos que desayunar y no me convencerás de lo contrario.

Ella y Rue se dirigieron al comedor, seguidas por su collie, que no cesaba

de brincar alegremente, pues Katniss había cometido la imprudencia de

pronunciar la palabra « paseo» delante del animal.

Qué maravilloso sería sentir que tenía de nuevo dieciocho años, pensó,

mirando con nostalgia a su sobrina, y tener toda la vida, el mundo entero, por

delante. No es que ella fuera una anciana. Sólo tenía veintiocho años. A veces le

parecía como si tuviera cien.

Los diez años transcurridos desde que se había casado no habían sido fáciles, aunque no podía quejarse. Pero ahora, precisamente cuando había alcanzado cierta independencia, había creado un círculo de buenos amigos y confiaba en construirse una vida grata y apacible…

Y entonces habían llegado las deudas.

Habría sido muy agradable, pensó en un insólito arrebato de autocompasión,

haber podido adquirir un vestido nuevo, haber podido ir a cortarse y arreglarse el

pelo, haberse podido convencer de que aunque no era bella ni siquiera bonita, al

menos era relativamente elegante. Nunca se había considerado relativamente

elegante ni frívola ni hermosa. Bueno, en todo caso desde los tiempos de su

juventud, cuando se había engañado pensando que era lo bastante bonita para

compararse con cualquier mujer.

Lo cierto es que estaba llenita, tenía un aspecto desaliñado y era poco

atractiva…, y había caído en una penosa autocompasión. Sonrió mofándose de sí

misma y decidió divertir a Rue con su conversación. No hizo caso de _Molly_ , que

se sentó junto a ella respirando honoramente sin apartar la vista de su rostro.

Hasta aca el segundo besos


End file.
